Souls of Shadow
by SwiftThief
Summary: She was never at peace; the gods didn't give her peace, the men didn't give her peace, even some daedra wished her to serve them. But when a new chance is offered her, granting her a life of a thief rather than a mage, what secrets will show up after 25 years? Will the Guildmaster truly be guilty? Or will she realize that the truth is actually right in front of them the whole time?
1. Runaway

'' _Come on!_''

She ran as fast as she could through the forests of Eastmarch, losing her horse after the unexpected encounter with a dragon at the Bonestrewn Crest. The dragon has actually done her a favour; the guards have lost their horses too, as well as her trail. If there weren't for it, she might not have got this far by now.

She looked behind her shoulder, not seeing but hearing the guards' shouting; they were getting closer. She couldn't breathe anymore, and her whole body ached from the run, unable to go any further; that would be the death of her.  
Instead of going on, Illie stopped, hiding behind the trees and pulling herself together. The illusion spells required a lot of focus to be cast correctly. Raising her hands slightly, she focused until a purple light appeared in her left, and a pale green one in her right hand.  
She closed her eyes, and hoping for the best, cast them in the same time, before she disappeared only moment later.

'' Where is she?'' One of the guards asked, stopping and eyeing around in hope to find her somewhere and stop her with his knocked arrow. '' She couldn't just disappear!''

'' She could.'' The other guard, slightly older that his companion, looked around with his steel sword ready for an attack. '' She's a mage, remember?''

'' And a Dragonborn, too, yet she nearly got killed by a dragon, like her horse.'' The younger guard added. '' I wouldn't be surprised if she had flown away on that dragon, but to vanish into thin air… That's what I'd call a trick.'' He shrugged, lowering his bow, while his companion rolled his eyes.

'' Didn't you see what she did in the middle of the town…''

While they were bickering, Illie peaked from behind the tree, still in her invisible form. She frowned, weighing the risk; she never used that Shout while invisible.  
Yet it could save her life. It could distract them long enough to… Well, long enough.

The younger one then interrupted the other guard. '' Shouldn't we chase someone?''

'' I don't think there's much use in it anymore.'' The older Nord said. '' She has most likely fled to the Rift. Not even Ulfric has the power to get her out of there without the help of the Jarl.'' He said.

'' We are close to the boundary, that's true.'' The younger Nord replied. '' But still, until she gets to Shor's Stone, we can still-''

'' _Hey, skeever butt!''_

The sudden voice snapped them out of their thoughts, and they both readied their weapons. '' What was that?'' The younger one asked, nocking the arrow again.

'' I don't know.'' The older one replied, while Illie, glad that she was still invisible, repeated the words.

'' _Zul Mey Gut!'' _she whispered.

'' _Hey, cheese brain!''_  
The older guard jerked, glancing at the younger and pointing to the path ahead.  
'' It's coming from there.'' He whispered, and they both started sneaking there, opposite from her direction.

Illie took a deep breath, taking the dwarven bow from her back and nocking a steel arrow, aiming at the younger guard.  
Releasing the arrow, she watched as the youngster collapsed with a silent choked sound, not moving after it pierced his throat, since he made her job easier by not wearing a helmet.  
The older one snapped his gaze towards him, and then turned around, marching at her with a cry since she was visible once more. Not a moment passed, and he was already on his knees, staring at the red-feathered arrow sticking out of his chest.  
He looked up with wide eyes at the Dragonborn, who simply released the third arrow and ended his suffer.

Once both guards were taken care of, Illie straightened, taking a deep, shuddering breath as she watched the guards with pain in her heart.  
Only a month ago she was their hero, their commander, their thane. Now, she was their murderer.  
She always tried to find a way to kill as less people as she could; she never had enough cold blood to do it just like that, not feeling anything. At least not those that were fully alive.  
And for trying to find the way to do just the opposite, she had to flee once more.

She approached both dead guards, searching them and finding a disappointing amount of gold. She flew from Windhelm with nothing but her bow, few dozen arrows, a steel dagger and her now dead horse.

Once claiming that little gold they had, she threw one last pained glanced at her dead chasers, before she turned around, walking slowly as she entered the safety of the Rift.

* * *

Brynjolf sighed, watching as the Guildmaster marched through the cistern, returning from the meeting with Maven.  
He was furious, as much as he could see, but by the time he got back to the desk, he seemed to cool down, if just for a bit.  
Watching how Mercer shook his head before grabbing the large book from the table, stopping to think about whether or not to throw it into the water, he pushed himself off the wall, approaching the furious Guldmaster, who decided it was best to keep their ledger unharmed and threw it back on the table.  
'' Maven is not satisfied, I see.'' He commented, while Mercer leaned on the table, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

'' No, it all went perfectly well. That is why I almost threw the Guild ledger into the cistern!'' He hissed back, but Brynjolf has known him far too well to back off just like that, which is exactly what anyone else would do in his stead. '' That bitch always wants more. I don't remember the last time she was satisfied.''

'' What does she want now?'' He asked, frowning. '' She gets her profits, we get ours; everything is the same as always. Does she want a bigger cut or what?''

'' She wants Goldenglow to be settled once and for all.'' Mercer replied, sighing and trying to calm down; the more time it passed, the bigger problem it was.

Brynjolf straightened, nodding to himself. '' Of course.'' He huffed. '' What else could she ask for?''

'' The Goldenglow must be taken care of. If we lose Maven, the Guild is doomed.'' Mercer straightened, pushing himself of the table.

'' We'll take care of it. We always do.'' Brynjolf said.

'' I damn well hope so. I'm sick of hearing her gabble every time we meet.'' Mercer grumbled, making his red-haired colleague snort. Shooting him with a look, he returned to his usual self, just waiting to finally have some peace.  
'' What are you laughing at? Got no better things to do?'' He asked, and Brynjolf got serious, before turning around and walking away to his bed and chest before he ended up like Etienne last week, when he returned after nearly six months of absence.

When he got out of the cistern, he sighed, glad that he didn't end up in the water. Clutching the finer clothes in his hands, he entered the separate room to change, before he headed back to the market to do the best he could to help the crumbling Guild.

* * *

Illie pulled the belt on the robes again, finding them a bit oversized for her slimmer body.  
Once she entered the Rift, she slowed down, knowing that she was safe, at least for now. She was sure Ulfric will sent the bounty throughout Skyrim, and that she will become wanted quite fast. Luckily, she was never in the Rift before, so she could at least try to get some coin before fleeing either to Morrowind or Cyrodiil, starting a new life, without dragons, draugr, murders and such.  
Maybe she would find someone and settle down; her tale would be forgotten, and her trail lost.  
Maybe she would come to her senses and finally stop dabbling into matters that concerned gods and no one else.

On her way, however, she stopped at Shor's Stone. More importantly, she first approached the Shor's Watchtower, suspicious about the lack of the guards guarding the boundary of Eastmarch and the Rift, only to discover all of them have been killed.

The lack of luck for the guards was actually quite a bit of luck for her. Her adept robes, dwarven bow and daedric arrows were her trademarks, and the stories about the Dragonborn have spread like a wildfire after every battle, at least from what she could see and hear.  
But she wouldn't be as easily recognized with novice robes, iron arrows and a hunting bow. Though she knew several spells, they wouldn't be of much use in combat if she would waste all of her magicka, and the very thought of parting with her bow was hard to think off; she has carried it on so many adventures that it simply became a part of her life.

A part that she had to get rid of in order to live further.  
Replacing most of her gear with less valuable one, she passed through the wilderness of the Rift only the morning after spending the night in Sylgja's house, a miner who was kind enough to let her spend the night in her small, but warm house.

The novice mage robes were in a chest on the second floor of the tower, along with some gold. Knowing they will no longer need it, she took both, as well as the hunting bow and iron arrows. She merely kept her dagger and Wheelstone, how Calixto named it.

She reached Riften gates at sunset. Nervously, she approached the doors guarded by two Stormcloaks, hoping that they didn't get the orders already.  
'' Hold there!'' A gruff voice of one of the guards made her freeze on spot. She didn't even notice how close she is to the gates.  
As she froze, she watched as one of the guards kept coming closer, and closer, increasing her anxiety.  
_Please, don't know me. Please, don't know me. Please, don't know me.  
_She prayed in her mind, while the guard approached her fully, stopping in front of her and watching her with crossed arms through his guard helmet.  
'' Before I let you into Riften, you need to pay the visitor's tax.''

_The tax._ She thought. _Thank the gods.  
_But now, another problem appeared; she had barely enough money for her own needs; every single coin was important, and the taxes were never low.  
'' Tax? What's the tax for?'' She frowned, and the guard sighed. She was sure he rolled his eyes under that helm.

'' For the privilege for entering the city. What does it matter?'' He all but snapped on her, making Illie frown even further.

She couldn't risk getting a bounty in the Rift as well. Sighing, she already surrendered and prepared to pay the tax. '' How much?'' She asked, reaching for her miserable amount of gold, a hundred septims. At most.

'' One hundred and thirty.''  
Her hand stopped immediately, and she snapped her gaze up, looking at the guard with sudden anger.

'' One hundred and thirty?!'' She exclaimed, seeing how the guard glanced around nervously at her raised voice. '' Outrageous! This is obviously a shakedown!''  
Her voice was raising in volume bit by bit, and by the end of her third sentence, he was shushing her down.

'' All right, all right, keep your voice down! You want everyone to hear you?'' He whispered, and she stopped shouting. '' I'll let you in, just let me unlock the gate.'' He whispered, and she gave him a nod, following him to the gate. She caught the amused look of the female guard with a hide helmet, who even gave her a friendly blink.  
'' The gate is unlocked. You can head inside when you're ready.'' The guard with a helm said, and she smiled shyly, feeling a bit ashamed for putting him in such situation.

Thanking him, she entered the city, wrinkling her nose at the strong smell of moldy wood and stagnant water, probably from the canal. Looking around, she noticed that most houses looked the same; two floors with a balcony and metal door contrasting the rest of the wooden house.

But as soon as she made her way towards the small bridge over a canal, a strong arm grabbed her and turned her around, making the blonde Breton face a tall, strong Nord in steel armour, looking at her like a sabre cat watching its prey.  
'' I don't know you.'' He hissed in low, dangerous voice, scowling the slightly scared Breton. '' You in Riften lookin' for trouble?''

'' No, no, no.'' She shook her head immediately, glancing at his hand that was gripping her strongly, almost painfully. '' Just passing through.''

'' Yeah? Well, I got news for you; there's nothing to see here.'' He spat out, and she frowned. '' Last thing the Black-Briars need is some stranger stickin' their nose where it doesn't belong.''  
Saying this, he let her go, and only now she felt the numb feeling in her upper arm.  
'' The Black-Briars have Riften in their pocket and the Thieves Guild watchin' their back, so keep your nose out of their business. Me? I'm Maul. I watch the streets for 'em.'' He straightened, now looking less angry than before, but still unfriendly. ''If you need dirt on anythin', I'm your guy... but it'll cost you.''

She raised her eyebrows a bit, watching the Nord with slight confusion. '' Dirt, huh? I'm not exactly clean myself.'' She huffed nervously and smiled, immediately regretting that as the Nord straightened even more.

But instead of making another angry remark, he huffed and smirked, crossing his arms and confusing Illie even more.  
'' Then we're speakin' the same language. Good. So what do you want to know?''  
He asked, and she thought about all he told her already, only to pick the topic that interested her most.

'' You mentioned the Thieves Guild? Who are they?'' She asked, frowning slightly in worry, for she had a feeling they are to be avoided.

'' Well, if you can't figure it out yourself, I'll tell you – it's a thief organization.'' He said, and she couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes.  
'' If you do that any harder, they might stay stuck up like that.'' He said, earning a slightly annoyed glare from the Breton. '' All in all, they're probably the fastest, the best and the most dangerous way to get paid in this city.''

'' You know them?'' She cocked an eyebrow, recognizing the hint of admiration in his voice.

He snorted. '' You kiddin'? My brother Dirge works in their hideout. I used to run with them myself, but took a job with Maven after they started hittin' a rough patch.'' He said, and Illie, now feeling much more comfortable, shifted her weight. ''If you want to get in on that action, find Brynjolf in the marketplace. I'm sure he could use someone like you.'' With those words, he walked away, leaving Illie alone on the bridge.

She looked around again, before she headed to the only place she could actually find something useful, being it information or gear; the marketplace.

* * *

Brynjolf sighed; his throat was getting dry from all the shouting and offering.  
His so-called Falmerblood Elixir had its first day on sale, and by now he only had two buyers.  
And he had even less luck in getting rid of Brand-Shei.

That stupid Dunmer just couldn't keep his mouth shut. Well, he wasn't really stupid, but wasn't smart enough to realize he shouldn't stick his nose where it didn't belong. _Especially_ by spreading the word about the Wisp Essence – dammit, just when it started selling off.

Sighing, he looked around, but before he started yelling out his offer he noticed a new face in town; a young, blonde Breton in dirty mage robes, equipped with a hunting bow, iron arrows and a steel dagger.  
_Looks like someone could use a coin or two._ He smiled, leaving his stall behind for a moment to approach the Breton, who was still eyeing around.

'' Running a little light in the pockets, lass?''

Illie snapped her confused gaze at the red-headed Nord, who was watching her with a smirk.  
'' I'm sorry, what?'' She frowned, caught off-guard with his question.

The Nord smirked. '' Your pockets… They're a little low on coin. I can tell.''

She couldn't help but glance at the pocket where she help her miserable amount of coin, and then look at the Nord in bewilderment.  
'' How could you possibly know that?'' She frowned, suspicious about the smirking Nord.

'' It's all about sizing your mark, lass.'' He chuckled, crossing his arms, while Illie simply stood there, dumbfounded. '' The way you walk, what you're wearing… It's a dead giveaway.''

'' My wealth is none of your business.'' She said, trying to walk away, but he merely raised a hand in front of her, preventing her from going any further.

'' Oh, but that's where you're wrong, lass. Wealth _is _my business.'' He raised his eyebrows with a friendly look, and Illie had to confess that he was persuasive. Very persuasive.

Finally she understood, and with a smirk, narrowed her eyes at him.  
'' I guess you're Brynjolf?'' She asked, and he raised his eyebrows, surprised by her statement.

'' Well, since you already know me, may I get to know you?'' He asked, and her smirk dropped, and she turned serious, and…was that unease?  
'' It's alright, you don't have to.'' Noticing this, he decided not to push her any further; if she wants it, she does, if not…Well, he'll find someone else. Hopefully.  
'' But… Since you are a bit light on coin, how about helping me?'' She frowned at him; there was no real harm in listening to his offer.

'' What do you have in mind?'' She asked, and the Nord smiled, showing his white teeth.  
_Got you. _He relaxed, lowering his hand.

'' I've got a bit of an errand to perform, but I need an extra pair of hands.'' He turned serious at this point, watching her blue eyes looking at his carefully. '' And in my line of work, extra hands are well-paid.'' She frowned, already suspecting the job will not be quite legal. And she was right.

'' What do I have to do?''

'' Simple. I'll cause a distraction and you're going to steal Madesi's silver ring from a strongbox under his stand. Once you have it, I want you to place it in Brand-Shei's pocket without him noticing-''

'' Wait… Break the law? Are you kidding?'' She frowned, and Brynjolf's expression dropped, forming something like disappointment.

'' Sorry… I usually have a nose for this kind of thing.'' He said, visibly disappointed. '' Never mind then, lass. If you change your mind, come find me.''  
With these words, he watched her with a sad look, before turning around and slowly walking back to his stand with potions.

Illie looked at the ground, thinking; she did stuff like this before, only the place was not full of people. Not living people, at least.

And she couldn't risk getting a bounty, or even worse, get caught. She would never see the sunlight again.  
But how should she cross the border with no money? How should she start over?

Looking up, she walked up to Brynjolf before he got to his stand, tapping him on his shoulder.  
'' I'll do it.'' She said, and Brynjolf's face immediately brightened up.

'' Seems like my nose is still working for this. Glad you came to your senses.'' He said, smirking once more. '' But it seems a bit too dark now, there's not enough people to pull this through. How about we meet tomorrow morning?'' He asked, and after getting a positive response, he nodded to himself.  
'' Very well, then. I'll be waiting... But don't be late.''

* * *

**Hello!**

**This is my first Skyrim and my first fanfic in general, but I had the story in my mind for a while.**

**The Dragonborn will be a bit different than the usual in-game one you could play as, but I hope that the change will be welcomed, since I don't think everyone wrote about the Dragonborn being something like this. What? You'll find out soon :)**

**Now, will Illie do this without a hitch and impress the Nord, or will she do just the opposite and fail in her task?**  
**And what did she do to be chased all the way from Windhelm to Riften? Why did she need to flee?**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think or if you have some advice! If you want to, of course :)**

**See you soon!**


	2. Riften

_She ran in the darkness, stopping every now and then to clear out the mist; for some reason, it only cleared for few moments, before it ensnared her again soon after. Too soon, no matter how many times she Shouted._

_'' Hi los zofaas._ (You are scared.)_'' She stopped, looking around in the fog to catch the smallest glimpse of him, with sparks ready in one and ice spike in the other hand. He flew over her, and she crouched, looking up to find him. '' Hi los sahlo. _(You are weak.)_'' He said, while her heart was thumping in her ears, faster and faster._

_She could hear him land, and felt it as the ground shook; she turned around in all directions, looking for where he landed; but all she could she was that cursed fog.  
That is, until she heard him Shouting the Fire Breath and sending a flame gout at her.  
Her eyes widened, and she tried to move, realizing that she was paralyzed, forced to welcome the flame as she heard him mocking her one last time:_

'' _HI FEN DIR!_''

Gasping, Illie jerked and sat up, looking around in the darkened room with wide eyes and sparks ready in her left hand. She was shuddering, shaken down from the nightmare.

_That's all it is._ She thought. _A nightmare. Alduin is dead._

'' He's dead.'' She whispered to herself, calming herself down. '' He's dead…''

She fell back on the bed, dispelling the sparks from her hand. Taking a deep breath, she ran her hand through her long blonde hair, closing her blue eyes and releasing a deep sigh. Opening them again, she stared at the wooden ceiling of her room, before looking aside and staring at her new bow leaned on the night table, where her steel dagger was lying next to the room key and the coin purse.

Thinking for few moments, she pulled off the blanket and sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning, still sleepy and tired. Standing up, she put on her boots and took her stuff, before unlocking the room and heading down to return the key, avoiding the light sources every way possible.

When she got out of the _Bee and Barb,_ she realized it was still early in the morning; only the Argonian jeweler and the rude armor seller was there, while there was no sign of Brand-Shei or Brynjolf. She jerked slightly as she heard the blacksmith hitting the iron on the anvil, making a new sword in his hot forge.

Since it was still early, and there were people already out, she could find out more about Riften.

She missed the first opportunity to get there when Delphine suggested that she will take care of Esbern and bring him safe to Riverwood, while Illie would bring the horn of Jurgen Windcaller back to the Greybeards, in order to prepare herself better with them to use the Voice.

Only months after the Alduin's defeat, she witnessed the end of the war in Solitude, where Ulfric Stormcloak swore that he will not take the mantle of High King until the Moot declares it. That is, until the Moot meets, for by then every Jarl in Skyrim was already on his side. Every ruling Jarl, actually.

But none knew about her secret. About her project, her power. Not until only a day ago, when someone reported her to the guards and turned her life upside down, causing her to appear in Riften.

Realizing that she was standing in front of the inn for quite a while now, she snapped out of her thoughts and head for a walk around Riften to find out something about the town until Brynjolf shows up.

'' Working at the Riften Fishery is tough, but it puts some coin in my pocket.'' A Dunmer named Tythis said, chopping some firewood while talking. '' Though, I'm beginning to think leaving Mournhold was a mistake; if Riften is the best Skyrim has to offer, I may as well turn back right now and just head for home. ''

'' People say I'm making gold off of other people's misery, but what else should I do? Smithing is all I know.'' Balimund complained, sharpening that same iron sword on the grindstone, while Illie nervously glanced at the embers in the forge. '' Next time when one of my shields deflects a killing blow, they'll change their tune.''

'' Corruption, lies and deceit are the order of the day here.'' Mjoll the Lioness said, and the man next to her, who she called Aerin, nodded.

'' I hope that someday this city will be free of corruption and we can all live in peace.'' He added.

'' Have you seen the condition of this sorry excuse for a city?'' A fisherman named Bolli scoffed, while Illie's gaze fixed upon the red-headed Nord that had started preparing his stand to sell his new potions. '' Beggars roam the street, crime runs rampant and the threat of now ended war has driven away the business.'' Illie looked back at Bolli and nodded in confirmation, after which he excused himself and headed to his work, while Illie thanked him and bid him goodbye, heading toward Brynjolf.

'' Ready to make some coin?'' He asked, smiling at her when she appeared. She confirmed, and he nodded. '' Good. Any questions before we get started?''

'' Only one.'' She said, making him raise his eyebrows slightly. '' Why plant the ring on Brand-Shei?''

'' We've been contracted to make sure Brand-Shei remembers not to meddle in affairs that aren't his own. There's someone that wants to see him put out of business permanently, and that's all you need to know.'' Brynjolf answered, crossing his arms. '' Now, since we're not the Dark Brotherhood, we're not going to kill him. We'll just going to make sure he sits in the prisons for a few days.'' He explained.

'' Understood.'' She nodded, and then took a deep breath as she looked in his green eyes. '' I'm ready. Let's get this started.''

'' Good. You'll need these, I believe.'' He said, handing her a few lockpicks. '' Wait until I start a distraction, then show me what you're made of.'' He said, while she let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding, walking away from the stand as Brynjolf started calling out for the people.  
'' Everyone! Everyone! Gather round!'' He called out, watching her in the corner of his eye.

'' Come on, Brynjolf… What is it this time?'' Brand-Shei scoffed, sitting on the crate near his stand.

'' Patience, Brand-Shei. This is a rare opportunity, and I wouldn't want you to get left out.''  
Illie heard him respond, while she sneaked behind Madesi's stall and started to fiddle with the lock of the sliding door. It was quite easy to unlock it, and the chest was surprisingly even easier to unlock.

'' That's what you said about the Wisp Essence and it turned out to be crushed nirnroot mixed with water!'' Madesi groaned, while Illie unknowingly took his ring and closed both the strongbox and the door, moving closer to the wall behind her. Raising her hands, she took a deep breath as both green and purple lights appeared, before dual casting them and disappearing, both to eyes and ears.

''That was a simple misunderstanding, but this item is the real thing.'' Brynjolf said, staring to get nervous when he didn't see her anywhere near Brand-Shei. Pulling on a smile, he proudly presented: ''Lads and lasses I give you - Falmerblood Elixir!''

"Oh come on, are you talking about the Snow Elves?" Brand-Shei snorted, while Illie avoided the walking guard in the last moment, knowing that she had to hurry up, so the spell wouldn't stop working too early.

'' The one and only.'' He smiled even wider.  
Illie moved closer to Brand-Shei, seeing that his closest pocket was quite tight, making it hard to plant the ring without noticing. While she was carefully reaching for it, she retreated her hand when he shifted, mumbling something about getting one, but also making the pocket a bit more loose.  
Illie smiled, and after quickly dropping the ring in his pocket, she pinned to the wall behind her just in time, for in that moment both spells stopped working.

'' What a waste of time.'' Madesi mumbled, and everyone else went away, leaving a disappointed, but also worried Brynjolf look around for the girl.

'' Are you alright, miss?'' Brynjolf's gaze snapped towards Brand-Shei, smiling when he saw her being pulled back to her feet by the Dunmer, smiling and thanking him. '' You're welcome.'' He replied and went back behind his stall, while Illie smirked and winked at Brynjolf, walking towards the other side of the _Bee and Barb_ to wait for him, as they have agreed the day before.

Seeing that there were no more customers, he decided it might be best to close it for today; he needed it only to make sure Brand-Shei's been taken care of.  
And just when he was finished, he could hear Madesi reporting the theft to the guard and pointing at Brand-Shei.  
The guard has approached Brand-Shei, and while he was resisting, Brynjolf disappeared behind the wall of the _Bee and Bard,_ smirking as he heard the Dunmer shouting about the corruption of the city and his own innocence.

'' Looks like I chose the right person for the job.'' He smirked at the blonde Breton, who waited for him leaned against the outer wall near the back door of the inn. '' And here you go… your payment, just as promised.''

He offered her a pretty heavy pouch, making her hand freeze when she felt the weight of it. She frowned, glancing at it and then back on him. '' Are… are you sure you gave me-''

'' I've told you – in my line of work, extra hands are well-paid.'' He said, smirking.'' The way things have been going around here, it's a relief that our plan went off without a hitch.''

'' What's been going on?'' She said, tucking the pouch in a small satchel she had on the robes.

'' Bah.'' Brynjolf waved his hand. '' My organization's been having a run of bad luck, but I suppose that's just how it goes.'' He said, sighing as the thought of the Guild falling apart crossed his mind, evidently worrying Illie as she saw the emotion cross over his face. '' But never mind that.'' He looked back at her, pulling on a smirk. '' You did the job and you did it well. Best of all, there's more where that came from… if you think you can handle it.''

Illie blinked once, twice… Did she understand him correctly?  
'' You… You want me to join you?'' She raised her eyebrows. '' I didn't know the Thieves Guild is recruiting people for one planted ring.''

Brynjolf turned serious, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. '' You seem to know more about me than I know about you.''

'' Thanks to that Nord over there.'' She glanced at Maul, who was still watching at the main gate, overlooking the travelers that entered the town. '' He was the one to suggest I talk to you about it.''

Brynjolf felt relief; he already thought she was a spy or something alike.  
'' If that's the case… What do you say?'' He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Her smirk dropped, and she thought about it; she could get more money and ensure a better future in either Cyrodiil or Morrowind (though she still didn't know which), yet if they start looking for her and she stays for too long… She could only end up worse than before.  
'' I…'' She started, sighing. '' The money's nice, but I don't know… I'm not sure if it would be a smart call for your group.''

'' The group I present has its home in the Ratway, in a tavern called The Ragged Flagon.'' He said, and she looked up, still unsure whether or not to accept.'' If you change your mind and decide to join us, come find me and we'll discuss your future.''

And with those words, he turned around and headed towards the bridge, but stopped to ask her one more question.  
'' Out of curiosity… You know my name, but I never heard yours.'' He asked, and she looked around, waving her hand towards her, on which he came closer.

She swallowed thickly, whispering, '' You must promise me that you're not going to say it to anyone, no matter what they say.'' She said, still cautiously glancing around. '' This was not my first crime and I wouldn't want the word about me being here spread all around.''

He straightened, nodding. '' Alright. But only if you don't snitch me either.'' He smiled, and she nodded.

'' Illie.'' She said, taking a deep breath. '' My name is Illie.''

'' Pleasure doing business with you, Illie.'' Brynjolf smiled even wider, and the Breton chuckled, smiling herself.

'' The pleasure is all mine.'' She said, smiling. '' But I'm afraid that I'll have to go know; I'm hitting the road tomorrow and should get the supplies.'' She pushed herself off the wall, and Brynjolf nodded.

'' If you'd rather stay, you know where to go.''  
He told her, and then walked away, leaving the blonde Breton, who entered the inn and went back to her room.

* * *

'' Stupid, stupid, stupid!'' She resisted every urge to hit something (or go out and do the same to someone) when she realized what she had done.

_Am I out of my freaking mind?!_ She thought, growling and burying her face into her palms as she sat on the bed.

She risked to get a bounty in the nearest (and currently only) place in Skyrim she could stay in, gave her name to a stranger while in a town owned by the Stormcloaks, and remained in it while the price on her head was either in preparation or already out.

What else should she do to make the job easier for the ones looking for her?!

Looking up while leaning her chin on her hands, she sighed, still furious about herself; she had to admit, Brynjolf was _very_ persuasive. Not really a wonder, he was a thief after all.

And the thought of joining the Thieves Guild… No, it would be too risky.  
She already had a pretty price on her head that needn't to be increased. Stealing, pickpocketing and planting someone just wasn't right, but even less ethical was what she was trying to do.  
And considering all the chests she looted from the tombs, the draugr she either sneaked by or killed them before they even had the chance to wake up… She did have some experience and skill to become a thief.

_No. You're not becoming one of them._ She stated in her mind, standing up and nearly jumping back as she almost hit her head in the chandelier above her, feeling her heartbeat increase rapidly at the sight of the flame, though barely significant one.  
Shaking her head to distract her thoughts, she huffed, deciding she shouldn't delay anymore.

Fastening her quiver and bow on her back, her dagger on the belt and ensuring her money is in her satchel, she walked out of the room and said goodbye to Keerava, exiting the inn without paying attention to anyone, being them a priest, messenger or mercenary she couldn't pay for anyway.

But before she asked to get out of the city, she overheard the guards' conversation, speaking about the Ratway. Or rather someone dwelling there.  
'' Oh, come on! You look just fine! Take my advice; don't listen to that talk of the 'face sculptor' from the Ragged Flagon!'' The woman advised the same guard Illie talked into letting her enter the town yesterday. '' 'Face butcher' is more like it from what I've heard.''

'' Excuse me?'' She asked, and both guards looked at her now. '' You were talking about some… face sculptor?''

'' Butcher.'' The woman said, nodding. '' What's it to you?''

'' I'm new in this town, and… I'd like to know what or who to avoid.'' She said. '' And that face scu-butcher…'' she corrected herself, earning a nod from the women. '' …she seems like one of the latter.''

'' Aye, that's true.'' The woman confirmed, while the other guard got a call to go on the other side of the door. '' It's only one type of the vermin you can find down in the Ratway. According to the stories, she can remake your entire face.''  
Illie raised her eyebrows, and she thought about it; should she check it out?  
'' I don't believe it at all, and neither should you; if she were really that talented, she wouldn't be dragging down in the Ratway.'' The guard scoffed.

'' Everyone mentions the Ratway. What is that?'' Illie frowned.

'' It's our name for the sewers beneath the market. A place where you can find rats both in animal and human form.'' The guard explained in disgust. '' If you want to stay alive, better keep out of there; goodness knows what exactly dwells there these days. Save for the Thieves Guild, of course.''

'' Sure, I will. Thank you.'' She said, turning around in haste and walking back towards the market; she could stay for a little longer, if only to find out if she has a choice to stay. And if she does, to do everything needed to make it happen.


	3. Taking Care of Business

'' I dunno, Drahff. They'd skin us alive if they knew we were doin' this.''

'' Why are you always acting like such a big baby? I've gotten us this far!''

'' _This far_?''The bandit scoffed, crossing his arms while frowning at his partner. '' Drahff, we're livin' in a _sewer._ You said we'd have a house as big as the Black-Briars' by now!''

'' You worry about bashing people's heads in, Hewnon, I'll worry about the Guild. Okay?'' the other bandit said, and Hewnon rolled his eyes.

'' Okay.''

'' Good.'' Drahff took his bow in his hands, slowly turning around.'' I'm going to check the entrance to the Ratway. Be right back.''

Hewnon nodded and headed towards their bedrolls, still not pleased. True, the sewers were big, but not even close to the Black-Briars' lodge. What were they even thinking? Even the caves were better than this.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a blunt sound of a bowstring, someone choking and then suddenly it all stopped.  
'' Drahff?'' He asked in a low voice, silently gripping his iron mace while stepping towards the hall leading to the entrance. '' Are you still there?'' He whispered, pinning to the wall just by the hall entrance.

Before he could even swing his mace, he was lying on the ground with his throat slit open, while a tall blonde Breton was standing over him, a bloody steel dagger in her right and sparks ready in her left hand. Seeing that she got rid of her two obstacles, she dispelled sparks and sheathed her dagger, looking around for anything useful.

Her blue eyes fell upon a not so small campfire made on the left side of the room, on which she felt her heart slowly trying to escape as her chest tightened. The loot suddenly became unimportant, and she simply turned around and marched away, avoiding the placed torches. She had to deal with it one day, but not yet.

She stopped when she realized the drawbridge to the other side has been risen, and that the floor of the lower level was a bit low to jump to without getting injured.

_Damn._ She thought, inspecting if she could get down without hurting herself.  
Jumping was out of question. The way around didn't exist as far as she could tell, and the drawbridge couldn't be lowered from her side.

Then she facepalmed, completely forgotten on one thing that changed her life upside down. How, she really couldn't tell, but before doing it, she decided to check something, careful not to draw attention of anyone (or anything) dwelling in the moist, cold tunnels.  
'' _Laas…Yah!''  
_Her whisper sent an invisible, unfelt wave throughout the close area, revealing several, but a bit distant life forms down the tunnels. Should be far enough to let her do this without getting their attention.  
'' _Feim!''_

The same moment she Shouted the word, she jumped down, barely feeling the stone floor in her spectral, almost ghostly form. Seconds after, she became flesh and blood again, crouching and hiding in the shadows to check the living on her path again.

Seeing that they stayed on their positions undisturbed, she began her search for the Ragged Flagon in the tunnels of the Ratway, sneaking through the moist, slippy sewers and avoiding as many of her foes as she could.

* * *

The Cistern was pretty empty at the moment, most of the thieves either resting in the Flagon or doing their jobs. Few have stayed, though, such as Niruin (doing his daily routine by shooting the targets until he ran out of arrows), Thrynn (stirring his lunch in the cooking pot), Rune (who was forced to stay due to his hand injury) and one other, who was watching them all.

Mercer sighed, looking back at the numbers in the business ledger. Noticing a slight mistake he made, he tipped the quill in the inkpot and corrected the said, a smirk appearing on his face.  
The Guild was in a bad state. Extremely bad state. Most of it was because of the lack of contracts and the bad luck old Delvin was talking about, but he couldn't deny that he was guilty as well.

His smirk disappeared the same moment he remembered that day, that moment. The day Gallus confronted him, the day he was ready to end it just to stay with them…

The day the Guild died with Gallus.

He recalled that day with sadness, knowing that his friend, his brother even, wanted nothing more but him to return what he took without any right to do so. Though ready, fate didn't favor Gallus, and the betrayal of his closest friends brought him to his death.

Mercer couldn't deny he regretted his departure. Gallus was a natural leader, philosopher and thief, but all that was blinded by his trust. They were truly like brothers, sharing everything from memories to loot, even taking the Oath together with the third, very cunning thief.

His eyes narrowed as they stared at the ledger, remembering her; the stubborn Dunmer with eyes ever-watching, like a tempting amethyst for any thief, and skin grey as steel, with a true heart of a thief.

Gallus was doomed the day he let her in. Not just in the Guild, or the Trinity, but his heart.  
And Mercer, he was doomed in another way. The girl was bringing in more coin in a week than some thieves could in a year, clearly showing her talent, but her attitude was worrying.

Before she joined their Trinity, she was just a naïve girl, following the orders of her Guildmaster (Gallus) and his second-in-command (Mercer) without question. After taking the Oath, she started showing her fanatical side, which brought Gallus (and almost Mercer) to his end.

Shaking his head to get rid of the memories, the ruling Guildmaster straightened, his back protesting from the time spent looming over that stupid ledger and desk in the Cistern.  
The smirk on his face crept up again, when he remembered of a certain item in his pocket, and several caves in Skyrim only he knew off.

_Soon it will be over._ He thought. _Soon, I will be free._

* * *

'' What was that?'' A blonde Nord lowlife drew out her dagger, looking towards the stairs which led to a small dining room, where she shared the room with some bandits. She walked away from her table and headed there after hearing quite a bit of rumble down there.

Unbeknown to her, Illie quickly casted an invisibility spell, cursing in her mind after accidentally tripping over a basket and fell on the floor, causing the one full with various tools to tumble its contents across the room.  
The lowlife scanned the room, finding nothing but the fallen tools, which she decided to leave to the bandits – their tools, their worry.  
'' Must have been nothing. Or a skeever.'' She mumbled to herself, sheathing the dagger and heading up, back to her table and books.

Illie was visible again soon after, but her feet were still muffled. Deciding not to cause such rumble again, she carefully sneaked over the saws, brooms and axes, reaching the stairs without a sound.  
But when she reached the top of them, before she could even check the lowlife, the said person was staring in her face while pinning her to the wall without a chance to defend.

'' Well, look who's here!'' The lowlife mocked her, and Illie, no matter she was already pinned to the wall, tried to get away from her and her awful breath. '' Got a wrong turn, haven't we, thief?'' She asked, earning a kick in the shin by the Breton.  
She growled, but with a swift move of her dagger, she managed to scar her cheek and knock her down with her free hand clenched into a fist, chuckling over the blonde mage.  
'' What'll you do no-'' Her attempt to stab her was interrupted when Illie raised her hand in reflux, sending an ice spike through her chest and her soul to Aetherius, hopefully.

Standing up, she brushed her robes, wincing in pain from the lowlife's fist and her own fall, which caused the bow to press against her back rather uncomfortably.  
Turning around, she smiled when she noticed the same drawbridge that blocked her way here – with a lever to lower it on the wall next to it.  
After lowering it in case she'd have to go through here again, she looked around, her smile dropping and her heartbeat increasing at the sight of another door, before she pulled herself together and entered it, finding herself in a large round room with a smaller round pool in the middle, and a sign on the right walkway showing two daggers behind a mug full of ale, while voices were bickering about something in the inn across. A small smile appeared on her face as she slowly made her way towards it.

She found the Ragged Flagon.

* * *

'' Give it up, Brynjolf... those days are over.'' The Nord barkeeper said, wiping the tankards clean.

'' I'm telling you, this one is different!''

'' We've all heard that one before, Bryn! Quit kidding yourself!'' The other, bulky Nord with an odd beard growing in two directions growled, reassuring his red-haired friend, who sighed at their skeptical comments about the girl he invited.

'' It's time to face the truth, old friend.'' The barkeeper added, not noticing that Brynjolf was carefully watching the shadows, smiling at the approaching silhouette. '' You, Vex, Mercer... you're all part of a dying breed. Things are changing!''

'' Dying breed, eh?'' Brynjolf stood up, his smile widening. '' Well what do you call that then!''  
The eyes of his present company suddenly landed on Illie, who put all effort not to look scared.  
She stopped when Brynjolf approached her, watching her proudly with a smile.  
'' Well, well… color me impressed, lass! I wasn't certain I'd ever see you again!" He chuckled, and she smiled faintly. '' I see that you've changed your mind?''

'' I have.'' She nodded. '' Getting here wasn't so hard.'' _In comparison to other things. _She kept that thought to herself.

Brynjolf's brows shot up in surprise. '' Reliable and headstrong? You're turning out to be quite the prize!''

'' Yeah, we'll see about that.'' A blonde Imperial leaned on the crates nearby snorted. '' Send her on a job and then we'll see if she's worth anything.''

'' Now, now, Vex.'' Illie turned her gaze from the woman and looked at the table on her right, by which she noticed and older Breton smirking. '' She doesn't look so bad! Look at 'er, small and cunning, perfect for those little jobs you give away.''  
Ending his talk, he winked at Illie, causing her to smile shyly, but also bringing out another snort from Vex.

'' Whatever you say, Del.'' She spat out sarcastically.

'' So…'' Brynjolf started, drawing her attention. '' Now that I've whetted your appetite with our little scheme at the market, how about handling a few deadbeats for me?''

'' Deadbeats?'' She frowned, not sure about the way it sounded. '' What'd they do?''

'' They owe our organization some serious coin, but decided not to pay us back. I want you to explain them the error of their ways.'' Brynjolf turned serious, while Illie carefully listened to him; last thing she needed is another group chasing her across Skyrim, though she doubted it would happen for few unsuccessful talks.

'' Who are they?'' She asked.

'' Keerava, Bersi Honey-Hand and Haelga.'' He said, but though he noticed her frown, he decided to let her find her own way of identifying them. '' Do this right, and I can promise you a permanent place in our organization.''

'' Oh great, we're lowering the standards now.''

'' Stop it, Vex.'' Brynjolf warned her, though with a calm voice, but the Imperial didn't even care.

'' How did you want me to handle it?''

'' The debt is secondary here, though still important to get back.'' Brynjolf said with a certain warning in his voice. '' What's more important is that you get the message across that we aren't to be ignored.'' Straightening, he added, '' A word of warning, though… I don't want any of them killed. Bad for business, and worse for you.''

Illie took a deep breath; this was her last chance to back off if she wanted.  
'' Consider it done.''

On those words, Brynjolf smiled, having a good feeling about his new protégé.  
'' Good. If you need any details on our marks, I'll be here. Now get going.'' He winked at her, and she nodded, hurrying to get the job done by the end of the day.

'' She better be good, Bryn.'' Vex said, flipping the lockpick in the air and catching it repeatedly. '' I have a bad feeling about her.''

'' What's ya' problem about 'er? The lass's just fine!'' Delvin asked, causing the Imperial to scowl at him.

'' I didn't tell _you _anything.'' She said, pushing herself of the crates. '' But you… Mark my words.'' She told Brynjolf, pointing at him with her lockpick, before heading to the practice room to reset the chest locks again.

* * *

'' Keerava, Bersi, Haelga.'' Illie repeated, standing in front of the Ratway entrance.  
'' And find out where's the sculptor.'' She told herself, before walking up the stairs and returning to the streets.

Questioning the Argonian she robbed yesterday (and finding out his name is Madesi), she headed towards her first target; Haelga, the blonde Nord owning the Bunkhouse he wasn't very comfortable of being in, was a follower of Dibella. Though Madesi was wondering why her niece was so disgusted with her aunt, Illie knew exactly what it's about; after her run-in with a certain Sam, she caught a word or two about some fanatic followers of hers.

But that made her job instantly easier; a fanatic will either kill you for their belief, or let you use their weakness against them.  
Upon entering the Bunkhouse, she was immediately welcomed by her target.

'' If you're looking for a room, try the Bee and Barb. This place is for the working man." Haelga said, but Illie ignored her, approaching the counter with a determined look.

'' I'm not looking for a room.'' She said, leaning on the counter while staring at her. '' I have a message from Brynjolf.''

Haelga was visibly annoyed. '' What does he want now? I've already explained to him that you can't get blood from a stone.''

'' This isn't about the money anymore.'' Illie pushed herself off the counter, the negotiator coming up from inside. Haelga, on the other side, was getting nervous.

'' Look, I can't make the coin appear out of thin air! Please, be reasonable, I'll… I'll pay you next month.''

'' We've run out of patience.'' Illie raised her voice slightly, crossing her arms.

Haelga dropped her act and showed her anger. ''And so have I. What's the point of paying you anyway? Your outfit can't even fend for herself.'' She threw back venomously, making Illie frown at her. '' I could do better tossing the gold into the sewer. You can't scare me with your tough talk. I'm not paying you a single coin. Now get out!''

Haelga turned around to take something from her room, giving Illie time to search for something to confirm her suspicion about her, and when she came back, she had something to see; the Breton was holding her golden statue of Dibella – pretty loosely.  
'' So, should this statue end up in a sewer with your gold then?'' She raised her eyebrows.

'' Not Lady Dibella! No!'' Haelga nearly screamed in despair. '' I can't lose her!''

'' Really?'' Illie let the statue nearly fall, but caught her before it did, much on Haelga's relief.

'' I get the message! Here, take your gold!'' She said, throwing the coin purse at her feet. '' I hope you choke on it!''

Putting down the statue, Illie took the gold, feeling guilty after seeing the tears that dwelled in the Nord's eyes. Turning around and shaking away the thought, she started thinking if it was a good idea after all.  
_What's done is done. Finish the job, find the sculptor and then get out of here.  
_If only that was enough to wash out the guilt. But she had two other debts to collect; there was no time to ponder over her each act.

And after she finally did stop pondering over it, she made her way to the Pawned Prawn to collect the second debt; the one of Bersi Honey-Hand.

* * *

Mercer went through the whole ledger once more, making sure no mistake was made.  
He could afford it, not now, when he was so close. So close to getting away.

'' Mercer?''  
He looked up with his usual annoyed frown, only to find Brynjolf staring at him.  
'' Do you have a moment?''

'' Not really.'' He growled, but put down the ledger nonetheless. '' What is it?''

Brynjolf took a deep breath. '' You know we've been hitting a rough patch lately.''

Mercer snorted. '' You don't say.''

'' And you know that there are not many that could help us get back to the glory days.'' Brynjolf went on, causing the Guildmaster to frown. '' But I may have found someone who could.''

'' What exactly are you talking about?'' A suspicion crept inside him, and worry; could Brynjolf ruin it now? No, he wouldn't let him.

'' I've found a new member of the guild.''

Mercer let out an annoyed sigh. '' I've already heard about your _special protégés_._'' _He growled. '' And they always end up either lying dead on the street or floating in the canal on their first heist.''

'' But this one is different, I assure you!''

'' Brynjolf…'' Mercer sighed again, shaking his head as he looked at the Nord. '' Every one of them was different. And every one of them failed.''

'' I admit, they were not very skilled or prepared, but-''

'' Stop.'' Mercer shook his head, his voice sounding surprisingly friendly. '' You've been recruiting useless youngsters with their heads stuck in clouds! If you already try to recruit someone, at least make sure they show some skill.''

'' And I have.'' He said proudly, and Mercer's jaw clenched; he wasn't giving up.'' Not just that; she helped me get rid of Brand-Shei. And when she comes back from the job I've sent her on –don't worry, nothing out of town…'' He added immediately, seeing the sudden reaction from Mercer. '' You'll see she'll be worth it.''

Mercer straightened, thinking about it.  
'' This is your last one. For now.'' He stated, and Brynjolf nodded, merely showing a hint of his relief by smiling. '' But if she fails, you won't recruit anyone. Ever. Again.'' He threatened. '' Understood?''

'' Understood.''

'' And…'' He added, making Brynjolf wait before he left. '' She'll have to do a job I give her before she's in the books.''

Brynjolf's smile disappeared, and Mercer already hoped he wouldn't have to deal with another useless recruit. There were enough such that were killed on a regular basis by the guards.  
'' Alright.'' Brynjolf nodded, and Mercer went back to his work, checking the new contracts that arrived. '' She can take it.'' He said, before walking away with a big smile on his face.

'' We'll see about that.'' Mercer mumbled as a smirk appeared on his face, the job already waiting for the recruit to be done.

* * *

'' Oh, look who's back!'' The older Breton she remembered as Delvin smiled at the sight of the mage. '' Pull up a seat, have a drink!'' He said, and seeing that Brynjolf wasn't around, found no harm in accepting the offer of the only other friendly person around.  
'' So...Brynjolf, huh?'' He huffed, and Illie got slightly confused with the sudden change in his behaviour. '' Lemme guess. He plucked you off the street and dropped you into the thick of things without tellin' you which way is up. Am I right?''

Illie frowned. '' He's been doing it before?'

His chuckle answered her. '' Oh yes. Poor ol' Mercer started losing his head over their uselessness.''

'' Mercer?'' Illie frowned even more.

'' Aye. Don't you worry, you'll meet him when Bryn gets you in. Word of advice –don't get on his bad side.''

'' Who is Mercer?'' She asked.

'' I've told you, you'll find out. 'Till then, why don't you tell me who you are?'' He asked, then huffed.  
'' Ah, where are my manners.'' Shaking his head, he held out his hand across the table.  
'' Delvin Mallory, Master of Sneak.'' He sain proudly, with a friendly smirk on his face.

She smiled at him, glad that at least someone there cared that she was there.  
'' Illie.'' She shook his hand, before reluctantly adding. '' Master of Conjuration.''

'' Ah, a mage.'' Delvin nodded with surprise. '' Just what we need. Got any Illusion skills?''

'' Reached the Expert level.'' She responded, surprising the thief even more. '' And yes, I can be invisible.''

'' Yeah, that'll come in handy.'' He said. '' Now, do you have any experience in this kind of business?''

That question made her think it through.  
'' Uhm… Well, I…'' _Never stole from living people and won't stay here for long.  
_'' I could use some advice.'' She admitted.

''See, that kind of attitude comes from someone who wants to get rich and stay alive long enough to enjoy it. We're goin' to get along nicely.''

'' I see you're already making friends around here.''  
Looking up, she saw Brynjolf watching her from the entrance to what she thought was wine storage.

She looked at Delvin, who nodded, letting her end her job with Brynjolf.  
''Come back later and I may have some work for you." He added, and she smiled, before handling the gold to Brynjolf.

'' Here's what they owed us.'' She said.

'' Any problems encountered?'' He asked.

'' Only smashing an ugly urn and threatening to do the same with a statue of Dibella. Considering the weight of the thing, I almost did smash it.'' Brynjolf chuckled at her words. '' And Keerava is saying sorry for telling you to jump off the pier.''

This time Brynjolf couldn't help but to let out a real laugh. '' When you see her, tell her it's okay. It's good you didn't get on her bad side; sometimes it's better to stay in the inn if Mercer's in a foul mood.'' He said, before giving the gold to Delvin to count.  
'' So, the job's done and you brought the gold. Best of all, you did it clean. I like that.'' He confessed.  
'' Well done. And it would seem I owe you something in return.''  
He handled her few small bottles of different colours.  
'' A poison and the Light Feet potion. I think you'll find them quite useful.''

'' Thank you.'' She put them in her satchel, hoping they won't break. '' What's next, then?''

'' Judging from how well you handled those shopkeepers, I'd say you've done more than simply prove yourself. We need people like you in our outfit.'' He stated. '' That is, if you want it.''

'' If there's more gold where that came from, count me in.'' She said. _Until I'll have to leave, though._

'' That's the spirit! Larceny's in your blood... the telltale sign of a practiced thief. I think you'll do more than just fit in around here." He smiled, and so did she, feeling quite comfortable in his company.

'' Before we go, I have to ask…'' She started, and he frowned even so slightly. '' Word is your outfit isn't doing well.'' His expression visibly dropped at her question. '' True?''

'' We've run into a rough patch lately, but it's nothing to be concerned about.'' He waved it off as nothing. '' Tell you what; you keep making us coin and I'll worry about everything else. Fair enough?"

'' Fair enough.'' Sounded her reply.

'' Good. Now if there are no more questions, how about following me and I'll show you what we're all about.''

'' Only one.'' He stopped in his tracks, looking at her expectantly. '' Who's Mercer?''

He chuckled, smirking at the curious Breton. '' Follow me.''

* * *

Mercer was standing in the middle of the Cistern, waiting for Brynjolf and his new (and hopefully last) protégé. Almost a minute after he managed to convince him in giving him another chance for choosing the new initiates, he returned with a question whether he wanted to officially get his recruit in the Guild.

_Soon you'll have only one person to care about._ He comforted himself. _Soon, but not yet. Not yet._

Meanwhile, Illie was following Brynjolf through the fake cabinet in the wine storage room, keeping her distance from the torches that burned brightly, much closer to one that they were in the dim Flagon. Brynjolf didn't notice a thing, fortunately, and she made her way by the flames, hoping that she'll be able to keep it a secret a bit longer.

'' Mercer!''  
Her gaze snapped on the man standing in front of them on Brynjolf's call. Clearly, he was waiting for them, and judging by his posture, he seemed like the one in charge of the guild.  
'' This is the one I was talking about. Our new recruit.''

Illie could only stand there paralyzed as Mercer's stormy green eyes pierced into hers, making her feel small in comparison. He wore the same armor as Brynjolf and Delvin, but was armed with a long dwarven sword and an iron dagger. He was a Breton as well, though taller than her, and quite strong-looking, but something about him made her feel… uneasy.

Mercer, however, didn't seem even slightly impressed by her.  
'' This better not be another waste of the Guild's resources, Brynjolf.'' He emphasized, before returning his gaze to her.  
'' Before we continue, I want to make one thing perfectly clear.'' He stated. '' If you play by the rules, you walk away rich. You _break_ the rules, and you lose your share. No debates, no discussions.'' He warned her sternly, all that while she was trying to stay focused, the unease increasing the longer she was near him. '' You do what we say, when we say. Do I make myself clear?''

His last words were both a warning and a stern question. She nodded right away, his authority sending shivers down her spine. '' Yes, I understand.'' She replied.

'' Good. Then I think it's time we put your expertise to the test.''

Only now Brynjolf realized what Mercer was thinking by that job she would get.  
'' Wait a moment… You're not talking about Goldenglow, are you?'' He frowned, visibly worried. '' Even our little Vex couldn't get in!''

'' You claim this recruit possesses an aptitude for our line of work. If so, let her prove it.''  
He looked back into her blue eyes, continuing his talk while Illie frowned at Brynjolf's reaction. ''Goldenglow Estate is critically important to one of our largest clients. However, the owner has suddenly decided to take matters into his own hands and shut us out, so needs to be taught a lesson. Brynjolf will provide you with the details.'' Mercer was already about to leave, when Brynjolf reminded him of something.

'' Mercer, aren't you forgetting something?'' He asked with a smirk.

'' Hmm?'' He frowned, looking at him and then back on her, before remembering.  
'' Oh, yes. Since Brynjolf assures me you'll be nothing but a benefit to us, then you're in.'' She straightened, looking at her mentor with a small hint of a smile, before looking back at the Guildmaster, who eyed her carefully once more; this one might even be useful for a change.  
'' Welcome to the Thieves Guild." He said, knowing that the Goldenglow will show her true value.

* * *

**Hi! **

**Sorry for a slight delay in updating. I have some more exams to do in this month, but only for another two weeks before I'm free.**

**Thank you, Shannon and Judy, for leaving a review and showing an interest to the story.**  
**A very important thing about Illie; she's not a hero. Well, as a Dragonborn, she is** _**considered **_**a hero, but she doesn't see herself as one. That's a part of the reason why she acts slightly more scared than you'd expect from her (the fire thing is another pair of shoes, it will be explained later), but still brave enough not to back away from a challenge.**

**And about what she's up to, and who she is… Have any ideas already? :)**

**Hopefully, the update is coming somewhere in the next two-three weeks. I hope I'll manage to write it down after all my exams are done.**

**See you soon!**


End file.
